


right now by your side (i'm here)

by sapphireblu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Same-Sex Marriage, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: for some, love comes in the form of understanding





	right now by your side (i'm here)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i know we can no longer (wish for a happy ending)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037130) by [sapphireblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu). 

> \- the title is taken from Day6's Marathon

To say that Younghyun isn’t surprised to see Wonpil walked down the aisle on their fateful day on a few months back, is very understatement.

He put a straight face as he reached out Wonpil’s hands before said their vow, glanced briefly to the shorter male next to him when they sit on the back of the car with silence falls shortly after the vehicle revives its engine and leave the church with the loudest cheers to the newlywed. No one wants to talk at that moment.

He didn’t blame Wonpil after all.

They barely knew each other.

So, when Younghyun basks himself in the presence of a handsome male that sleeping soundlessly before him, curled comfortably into a fetal position, hair sticking out messily on the plush pillow almost three months later, he couldn’t hide his happiness. He preferably says nothing for a few moments and smiles when the other male blinking his eyes sleepily, greets Younghyun with such a raspy voice from waking up.

“Good morning, hyung.”

“Good morning, Wonpil.” He replies softly. “Have you had a good dream last night?”

“I don’t know.” The brown-haired male yawns, letting Younghyun pull him closer. “I barely remember if I had a dream last night.” Wonpil scrunches up his face sleepily and Younghyun laughs lightly.

“C’mere.” Younghyun lifts Wonpil’s chin up and the younger male told himself quietly that he should familiarize himself with _this_ morning routine by now. “I need my morning kiss.”

Younghyun kisses him ever so softly like before, just in the right amount of meddling lips in the morning. Wonpil surprised when Younghyun did it for the first time, few weeks after their marriage and the older male reasoned that they need to know each other better, despite the marriage isn’t the thing that both parties initiated to. Wonpil hardly agreed at first, his heart still clutching into _someone_ that he barely let him go within his heart.

Younghyun doesn’t know about it and Wonpil doesn’t have any plan to tell his husband, yet.

He snuggled closer to the warmth that his husband provided and inhales deeply, taking everything from the older male before him. They stayed silent for such a moment, a quiet breath exchanging in between close proximity.

“Hyung,” Wonpil calls, eyes lifting up to graze Younghyun’s dark orbs. “How about an ice cream date later in the evening?” He announced his plan so suddenly and Younghyun frowns slightly. “Please?”

“Really?" Younghyun asks with amusement. “Ice cream in weather like this?”

The younger male pouts and Younghyun can’t help but pinches his husband’s nose playfully, because how such a grown-up man like him could look so cute like that. Wonpil whines and sulks before slides out from the bed with another scrunched face. Younghyun didn’t stop him but just laughs heartily.

It’s hard to imagine the scene happens in their first month into the marriage, as they barely talk to each other at that time. But, Younghyun gives a lot of effort into it, not even knowing when Wonpil is ready to open himself up to him. So, at least, three months later, it’s such a huge step that they are quite comfortable in engaging within small talk without being so much awkward around each other anymore.

Wonpil strides directly to the kitchen, fumbling to get a glass on his still sleepy state. He then pours himself a half-opened box of fruit juice and somehow the domesticity feeling hits him hard. He used to prepare breakfast whenever Jaehyung is around, although the older male often complains how Wonpil always makes a burnt omelet for him. Wonpil winces at the memories.

Younghyun watches from where he stands, quietly as he strides out from their shared bedroom. He often finds that his husband would be lost on his trance of thought and whenever Younghyun tries to confront him, Wonpil always makes excuses and it hurts his heart a little.

Wonpil is still keeping himself hard, not letting anyone walk in, not even his own wedded husband.

Younghyun’s heart twists a little bit of a painful side.

He clears his throat, announced his presence and startled Wonpil, before taking the half-opened box placed on the kitchen counter and pouring on his own glass. “So, anywhere to go today?”

“Yes?”

“The ice cream date,” Younghyun says so casually. “Where do you want to go, Wonpil?”

“Uh –“ He somehow stutters, forgets that he initiated the topic before, but Wonpil is quick to composed himself. “I have a favorite place near my old neighborhood and I haven’t been there for a quite long time, so how about we’ll go there?”

By a favorite place, he means the ice cream parlor in the nearby corner of Jaehyung’s old apartment. He didn’t know why he wants to go there, maybe he really liked the ice cream, or probably to reminiscing some old memories that already blurred on his mind, or maybe he hoped to meet a certain male that he once gave his heart for and shattered them altogether.

He really didn’t know.

“Sure, I’ll go anywhere you want, love.” Younghyun circles his hand on Wonpil’s waist before gives a quick peck—another gesture that Younghyun’s initiated to make them closer—and Wonpil presses a thin line on his lips, hoping to form a decent smile. The older male smiles back and announced that he will take a quick wash up first, dashes out to their shared bedroom rather quickly.

Wonpil hums in response before lost on his trance of thought again. 

*

The queue isn’t long when they arrive at the parlor at a quarter past four in the afternoon, only two people before them. Wonpil got his favorite of bubblegum banana flavor – _which makes Younghyun scrunches his face by Wonpil’s ice cream flavored choices_ – and plain vanilla for Younghyun, less than five minutes later. The brown-haired male wanders his eyes through the tiny parlor when they decided to spend a few more minutes, munching on the icy dessert.

Younghyun glanced briefly when Wonpil sighing heavily and the blonde knows that something is troubling his husband a lot. He wants to ask, but he knows Wonpil still reluctant to open up into him. So, Younghyun can’t help but wait.

The pair left a few minutes later and Younghyun is sure that Wonpil was on his side barely a second ago when they walk together to their car but when Younghyun turns his head to ask Wonpil’s opinion about something, the younger male is nowhere to be seen. Younghyun halts his step, looking around and found Wonpil just standing blankly in the middle of the crowd, few steps away from him.

Younghyun sighs and turns his heel, grasps on Wonpil’s shoulder when he comes nearby. “Wonpil-ah, are you okay?”

“Uh –“ Wonpil blinks one time and glanced up to see Younghyun, worry is apparent on his husband’s handsome face.

“Let’s go home, shall we?” Younghyun then decides when his husband didn’t utter any words for the next second. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost, Pil.”

“Sorry, I’m just –“

A chirpy voice beams into Wonpil’s ears but his eyes widen, grazing far to someone behind the cheerful tone who now halts his step before the pair.

“Younghyun-ah, I really didn’t expect to see you here.” The dark-haired male beams loudly, gentle smiling graces on his handsome face. “What are you doing?”

The said male is all smiles, returns the greeting in such a friendly way. “Oh, hi Sungjin hyung. Nice to see you.” He said. “I’m just – uh – going on a date with my husband here.”

“Oh- hi.” The male named Sungjin looks so hesitant as he glanced at Wonpil, before he looks up to Younghyun again, demands a silent explanation.

“Ah- my apology, hyung. I didn’t introduce you two yet.” Younghyun says sheepishly and Wonpil forms a polite smile, interlaced their finger together. “He’s my husband. Wonpil.”

Sungjin beams lightly, in contrast with the now-bleached-into-light-blonde-haired-male behind him, who looks too solemn. “Hi, Wonpil, I’m Sungjin and –“ He looks around and drags the person that Wonpil knew all too well, “ – here’s my friend, Jaehyung.”

Wonpil smiles but refused to look at Jaehyung’s eyes, quickly giving a silent plea to Younghyun’s hands by squeezing it tightly and hoping that the older male takes his signal. He feels that Younghyun glanced briefly when Wonpil clears his throat ever too loudly.

“Ah- sorry, we need to go back.” Younghyun made up an excuse. “Wonpil looks quite unwell, so –“

“Oh, never mind.” Sungjin looks genuinely worried. “See you later.”

Wonpil let Younghyun draped his hands around his slightly smaller figure as they walk past the other pair and he could feel a longing gaze from Jaehyung, whom surprisingly didn’t utter any word from the whole encounter earlier. Wonpil thought that he already coped up with everything about his past with the older male but the flood of feeling suddenly become too overwhelmed inside him.

He feels so suffocated.

*

Younghyun glanced briefly to the passenger seat, occasionally, but opts to say nothing on their way home. His husband looks so tensed after their short encounter with Sungjin and his friend earlier. He can’t help but look all worried, about to ask something, but didn’t have the right word to say. However, when they finally arrive in front of their house and Younghyun is about to unbuckle his seatbelt, Wonpil’s hand holds him instantly. Younghyun tilts his head, confusedly.

“What is it, Wonpil?” He finally asks, the tone so gentle that Wonpil thought he had been dreaming. “You look so quiet.”

Wonpil glanced up before leans closer, capturing Younghyun’s lips so suddenly that the slightly older male gasps surprisingly in response. He didn’t say anything after a moment when Wonpil keeps kissing him so desperately that Younghyun felt his own heart aching. Wonpil never acts so strangely like this before, so Younghyun has his doubt. However, he has not yet voiced it out loud.

“Please make love to me, hyung.” It comes so suddenly as if Younghyun doubts his ears for a while. A desperate plea rolls heavily from Wonpil’s mouth, so breathlessly within their kiss. “I need it, please.”

Younghyun is quite surprised as he needs to vocalized out loud. “Why so sudden, Wonpil-ah?” He asks. “What happened, love?”

Wonpil still shakes his head, refused to give any answer and Younghyun doesn’t force him anymore. Even though it’s already few months into their marriage life, never once Younghyun initiated Wonpil to make love with him. The younger male always looks avoiding that certain topic and Younghyun can’t help but wait. He knows it such a hard decision for Wonpil to come into this marriage, to be wed with someone he barely knew, just because of _some_ reason. Younghyun, on the other hand, already decided to become a devoted husband to whoever he’d be married with.

So, Younghyun chooses to smile, ever so lovingly that Wonpil never thought he deserves the unyielding love from the gorgeous male before him. It hurts him so much that Younghyun would compromise anything to Wonpil’s happiness. Tears start pooling on the corner of his eyes and Wonpil can’t help but sobbing when Younghyun just hugs him, giving a comforting pat on his back.

“Cry as much as you need, love. I’m here, don’t worry.”

Wonpil wails loudly and Younghyun didn’t even mind that his shirt becomes wet because of his husband’s tears. It’s the first time since their marriage that he ever saw Wonpil crying so uncontrollably, even he had seen Wonpil crying on their wedding day, but it feels so different today. It must be hard for him to suppress his feeling for so long.

Younghyun didn’t say much later on.

When Wonpil looks like calming down from his crying state, Younghyun held Wonpil’s chin up, eyes are so swollen from so much crying but Younghyun just smiles, gently. He ruffles his husband's dark locks with utmost affection and Wonpil’s heart dwells at the loving gesture. He doesn’t really deserve all the love that Younghyun pouring into him.

“Are you okay now, Wonpil?” Younghyun’s voice is so soft. “Do you still _want_ me to make love to you?”

Wonpil nods weakly, letting Younghyun captured their lips, pouring all his feeling. “Please, hyung.”

The blonde male put another comforting smile and willing to oblige anything, everything that Wonpil had ever asked, without asking anything in return. He kisses him again before unbuckles their seatbelt and slides out from the car, enters the house in such a swift motion. Wonpil holds their hands ever so tightly and Younghyun let him be, even his heart wrench at the sight.

They’ll overcome this, Younghyun promised silently.

*

Younghyun let his husband kiss him with such utmost desperation that he didn’t quite comprehend why, but if the kiss would comfort Wonpil, he is willing to give it to the younger male. Wonpil caged him instantly when they stumbled into their front door and Younghyun had his back hit on the nearest wall. His husband looks so desperate for the first time he knew him.

Wonpil breaks the kiss before locking their lips again, almost instantly and Younghyun’s heart is breaking at the sight. In other time, he might really appreciate Wonpil’s eagerness but today he didn’t know why he felt that the younger male is trying to forget something, anything, and Younghyun just happened to be there, at the exact time.

When Wonpil still eagerly kisses him, Younghyun is hardly trying to catch his breath, trying to call out his husband’s name in the midst of their kiss. He needs to knock some senses into the brown-haired male.

“Wonpil.” He calls quietly, but the other male keeps kissing him as if he would die if he didn’t kiss Younghyun right here and now. “Wonpil-ah.”

The younger still out of his trance that not even Younghyun’s voice register on his mind. Wonpil keeps crashing his lips to Younghyun and he didn’t care if his husband not yet kisses him back because that’s how desperate he is right now.

Younghyun trying to call him again and when he saw the tears roll down on the slightly shorter male before him, Younghyun can’t help but dwell his heart at the sight. Wonpil is crying again.

“Wonpil-ah.” He keeps calling Wonpil’s name until he got the younger male gaze fall upon him with a feeling that he hardly explains. “I’m not going anywhere, love.” He smiles. “Let’s take it slow, shall we?”

Wonpil nods weakly and finally let Younghyun to take care of him. The kiss from Younghyun is somewhat comforting, unlike his desperate one. Wonpil kisses back without much pressure like before, just let himself fall into the pace that Younghyun set. All slow, languid and comforting.

Younghyun kisses altogether with an expert hand to popping up the button from his and Wonpil’s shirt, shedding the clothes simultaneously just before they reach the bedroom door. It’s rather a short journey that Wonpil didn’t expect of and he moans when Younghyun presses Wonpil’s back to the plush matters, leaving them half-naked with the restriction of their pants only. He said nothing when Younghyun’s gaze looks like nothing but worshipped the gorgeous male before him.

“You’re beautiful, Wonpil.” Younghyun’s hands outlining the other male face, admiring the beautiful feature possessed before him, more than a pretty face that captivates him. He knows his husband indeed beautiful, but never until this extent.

They barely knew each other before the wedding.

Younghyun claims Wonpil’s lips again, putting a little bit force to let him invades Wonpil’s wet cavern as the younger male circling his hands around Younghyun’s nape, as Younghyun’s hands start roaming the smaller body beneath him. Wonpil would moan for once in a while and it’s ringing melodiously to Younghyun’s ears.

They break the kiss eventually with a sort of panting breath audibly heard between them and Younghyun didn’t know why he smiles of how wrecked Wonpil looks right now just by their kisses. Wonpil looks back into Younghyun’s dark orbs and the glint is somehow darkening.

“What do you think right now, Wonpil-ah?” Younghyun still trying to initiated small talk when Wonpil watches him silently. _Do you ever think of me?_

“I don’t know, really.” Wonpil tried to be honest, because it’s still hard for him to let anyone walk into his heart, let it his own wedded husband before him. “I don’t know, hyung.”

Younghyun smiles assuringly. “You know you can talk anything with me, Wonpil.” The older male put aside Wonpil’s fringe on the younger male forehead. “I’m your husband after all.”

Wonpil’s heart is wincing at the words. He has a husband right now, not just a mere boyfriend that shattered his heart away.

The younger male locking their lips for the countless time of the day and somehow it’s not as desperate as before, so Younghyun kisses back with the same amount of affection. They continue kissing for some moment until they are breathless and Wonpil’s hushed voice is all Younghyun needed to hear.

“Make love to me, hyung.” He said. “Please wreck me until I can’t think of anything but you.”

His heart is breaking at the moment—as if he knows that the words aren’t directed to him, but rather someone else that Wonpil already gives his heart away. However, Younghyun just smiles. He already sacrificed himself into this marriage and the thing he could do right now is devoting himself to the male before him, no matter what.

“I will, Wonpil-ah.” He replies quietly. “I will do it, anything for you.”

*

They clad in their boxers when Younghyun slides out their pants simultaneously and climbs down to trailing on Wonpil’s neck and shoulders. The younger male moans softly when Younghyun grazing his teeth on the supple flesh on his juncture before soothing it by kisses on the stinging skin. It’s been long since Wonpil let anyone take care of him.

_Since that eventful night with Jaehyung_.

It’s all happening at such a slow pace when Younghyun watches purple blotches decorating Wonpil’s skin around the younger male juncture and somewhere above the chest. It’s blooming beautifully and he would love if Wonpil didn’t do anything to hide the love marks for few days onwards.

He hoped so.

Younghyun then goes lower, past the hardening buds of Wonpil’s twin nipple that Younghyun had licked graciously on his way down, gaining soft whimper from the brown-haired male before him. Younghyun would look up for once in a while and the sight of Wonpil’s hazy eyes twitching his flesh in a way he couldn’t describe. He won’t rush because all Wonpil asked is Yoinghyun to _make love_ to him, not to fuck him senseless, even the blonde might will oblige eagerly on some other days.

Wonpil’s eyes cast down to the place where Younghyun put his palms, just above Wonpil’s boxers waistband and his husband overlooks at him again. The younger male heaves a deep breath when Younghyun just nosing eagerly on his covered manhood that eventually accentuates its shape behind the last restriction of his body.

Younghyun didn’t do the thing that Wonpil thinks he would do in a situation like this but opts to lap on Wonpil’s thighs, brushing their covered cock that stiffening hardly behind their respective briefs and both male groans. Wonpil can’t help but pulls Younghyun down and crashing their lips as his own hips shamelessly rocking to get more taste of Younghyun’s flesh.

“H-hyung, _Ah-_!”

The older male grunts heavily, too audible on Wonpil’s ears when they look into each other eyes within their lewd ministration. Wonpil panting breathlessly as he felt too aroused just by brushing and grinding the stiff fleshes altogether.

“Fuck, Pil.” Younghyun hisses when the pace becomes fastens and both males are feeling too aroused by the time comes. Their ragged breath is too apparent on the silence of their room and no one wants to stop anytime soon.

They panting heavily when Younghyun finally comes into his senses and pulls himself rather hardly, collapsing atop Wonpil’s body with a shamefully twitching cock on his legs. It feels too obscene but addicting at the same time.

“Shit, that’s hot,” Younghyun mutters under his breath and he somehow knows that Wonpil is agreed with him. The younger male interlaced their fingers on both sides with quite a tight grip.

“It is.” Wonpil had to admit. He feels so high just a simple motion and maybe will lose his sanity when Younghyun takes care of him with utmost affection later on. He probably will craving for more Younghyun than he ever will.

Younghyun reluctantly to shifts his body when he finally collects his breath evenly and he glanced briefly at Wonpil’s eyes, the younger male looks so flushed, sweat starts to prickle through the pore of his fair skin. They are not even halfway there yet and he didn’t know how beautiful his husband will look when they finally come to an end.

Wonpil’s cock is throbbing, sprung out hardly when Younghyun sheds the last restriction from the younger male body and Wonpil mewls when Younghyun did nothing for a few seconds. He just admires the beautiful flesh and curves from the beautiful looking male underneath him.

“Younghyun hyung,” Wonpil calls in weakly and the blonde male glanced up briefly. He crouches down to crashing their lips and muffled Wonpil’s moan whilst his hands automatically grabs on the hardening flesh, mildly stroking to given any taste.

Wonpil reaches out his hands in the midst of Younghyun’s ministration and hardly gets his palm to touch Younghyun’s stiffening girth under the older male tight brief. He wants to take care of Younghyun as well as he is taken care of right now.

“Later, Piri.” He heard the older male whispers. “I’ll let you do it later, love.”

Wonpil whines but it didn’t last long because Younghyun swiftly dives down between Wonpil’s legs and nosing on the eager girth before guides it far to the warmth of his mouth and the younger male moaning loudly for the first time. Younghyun is keen to hear any of the noises that Wonpil could produce if he keeps the pace of bobbing his head on his husband’s supple flesh.

Then, Wonpil’s breath becomes shakier, moaning very loud with every movement of Younghyun did on the lower part of his body. He can’t help but asking Younghyun silently to take him very fully by threading a hand on the blonde locks of Younghyun and grips very mildly, letting it fall into rhythm with Younghyun’s every move before bucks his hips once in a while.

Younghyun overlooks at him and stretches his mouth wider when Wonpil is very keen to bucks his hips again. The blunt tip eventually brushes lightly on Younghyun’s throat and Wonpil is mewling. Younghyun likes that sound, so he presses Wonpil’s hips back to the mattress and lets himself take the challenge. He dives his mouth lower to get a hold of Wonpil’s tip inside his mouth and can’t help but makes a choking sound in between.

Wonpil tugs Younghyun’s hair quite harshly to let the older male get intact deeper with Wonpil’s throbbing cock once more and Younghyun breathes hardly through his nose. Wonpil let go of his hand on Younghyun’s blonde lock when the older male’s grip stiffened on Wonpil’s waist and slides out eventually.

“You liked that deep, Pil?” Younghyun asks on Wonpil’s hazy state and the younger male said nothing but crashing their lips to give consolation kiss on Younghyun’s already swollen mouth. Younghyun kisses back just in time before Wonpil turns their position around.

“Now let me take care of you, hyung.” He still managed to say, sitting on Younghyun’s bulging flesh and rocking his hips very slowly, earned a low groan from the older male. Wonpil stayed like that for a while and Younghyun almost – _almost_ – lost his sanity right here and now.

Wonpil comes intact with Younghyun’s heavy cock after he swiftly removes the older male briefs in one go and diligently gives a kitten licking along the shaft. Wonpil would like to return the favor that Younghyun did earlier by pleasing his husband right to the core.

He did what he knows best with his mouth—trained so long with his past lover—and Younghyun’s loud moan heard when Wonpil’s mouth engulfed Younghyun’s girth rather quickly in one motion. He takes no time to make a rhythm along the shaft and Younghyun readily to sporting uneven breath within minutes.

Younghyun hardly supporting himself with his elbow when Wonpil keeps attacking his girth at the utmost pace and the older male occasionally curses under his breath because how skillful Wonpil did his husbandly job. Wonpil would look up for once in a while and _heck_, his husband eyes become more and more darkening than he last saw it a few moments ago.

Wonpil presses deeper and makes a choking noise when Younghyun’s blunt tip grazing his throat continuously. The older male hisses under his breath for once in a while and Wonpil had to admit himself that he loves how wrecked Younghyun look right now.

_Just like how Jaehyung looked like in the past._

He grimaced at the thought.

When Younghyun can’t help himself anymore, he pulls himself rather quickly and Wonpil whines. The shaky breath was so apparent when he beckons Wonpil to come closer and the older male would crash their lips with the utmost desire that Wonpil didn’t expect to be there in the first place.

“Wonpil,” Younghyun calls rather quietly despite his uneven breathing whilst Wonpil watches him silently. “I didn’t know if I’m still able to make love to you or just fuck you senselessly.” He had to admit everything now before it’s become too late.

The said male finally – _finally_ – smiles for the first time of the day. It’s not even a funny thing to say, but somehow it enlightens Wonpil’s feeling. He bops their nose altogether and whispers in an almost hushed tone.

“I don’t mind anymore, Younghyun hyung.” He said. “Do it as you please, love.”

Younghyun kisses him in response, just too eagerly but Wonpil decided that he likes it. He needs to get rid of all his past feeling and starts to receive everything that his husband is trying to give. He should learn to let go.

It’ll worth his time, Wonpil convinced himself.

*

Younghyun needs to prep Wonpil good enough. It’ll be their first time to engage in more intimate contact after months getting into their marriage. The younger male waiting eagerly for Younghyun as the blonde male rummages the drawer to find some lube and when heard a triumphant squeal, he couldn’t help but chuckles lightly.

The bottle cap pops with such a loud noise and Wonpil gasps when Younghyun already slides a finger on his waiting entrance, hits impossibly deeper for such a first intrusion. He admits that Younghyun’s slender finger is giving a lot of advantage when this moment is bound to happen. Wonpil is trying hard to adjust because it had been such a long time that he got prepared. His last time with his former lover that Wonpil doesn’t want to remember everything about him, was burnt and hurtful.

It would be really different from Younghyun.

Younghyun heard another moan when his finger moves in a swift motion on Wonpil’s inside, leaving the younger male with the shaky breath for few seconds further. Younghyun watches eagerly as his fingers disappearing sinfully on Wonpil’s hole, very deep. His cock is twitching unevenly upon the glimpse of such an event that will occur later on.

When Wonpil whimpering as Younghyun slides his second finger without any warning, he wonders if he should go overboard with the third one. Wonpil’s breath becomes more uneven by the time comes and somehow Younghyun has a tendency to get his husband's agreement.

“Wonpil.” He calls out within his ministration that blurred Wonpil’s mind. “Do you think you can handle if I add another finger into you?”

The said male mewls, vaguely in between giving his answer or just being too aroused because Younghyun hits deeper after another slides out. Wonpil is trying hard to catch his breath because Younghyun thrusts both his fingers relentlessly to Wonpil’s slick inside.

“Pil, I didn’t get your answer yet.” He reminds, but Wonpil just mewls again. Younghyun slides out and Wonpil’s hole is gaping into nothing but the air that makes the younger male whine so loudly.

“I- I didn’t know, hyung.” Wonpil finally gives a verbal answer, albeit shaky because God, how he could handle if Younghyun keeps pestering his inside in such a persistent pace. “I- I’ll try.”

So, the older male obliges immediately, earning him an earful moan from his husband. Wonpil is breathing hard because of such bigger intrusion and the neglected cock is throbbing even harder. It’s smearing precum from the blunt tip and Wonpil wonders if he could last longer when he finally got Younghyun’s cock invades on his inside.

The fingers move swiftly for few first thrusts but Younghyun pitied his husband instantly, so he decided to slides out in seconds. Wonpil’s face fell flat on the plush pillow, hardly catching his breath.

Younghyun stayed, giving a comforting rub on Wonpil’s back for a moment and when the younger male sporting quite evenly breathing pace, Younghyun is tending to ask.

“Shall we move, Pil? Or if you still need time to –“

Wonpil shakes his head vigorously and Younghyun got his answer immediately. The brown-haired male shifting his body to facing his husband and lapping on Younghyun’s thighs almost instantly, asking silently if Younghyun let him ride on the older male cock. Younghyun nods and lining up his stiff girth on Wonpil’s waiting entrance and the younger male swiftly guides, thrusting down his perky ass once Younghyun’s cock nudging on Wonpil’s tight hole.

Both male groans loudly because of the heated sensation become quite maddening. Their mind too clouded to even utter a word, let their eyes speak itself. Wonpil circled his hand on Younghyun’s nape as his husband glanced up almost instantly, hands steady on Wonpil’s slender waist. They engage in a silence agreement after such a moment and Younghyun is ever so considerate to let Wonpil slams back down too eagerly.

The younger male’s moan is too melodious on Younghyun’s ears as Wonpil makes a keen movement of slamming down his hips into Younghyun’s girth within times. His breath starts to turn shaky as Younghyun’s stiff girth stabs deeper every time he thrusts his hips down. Younghyun would thrust up for once in a while and Wonpil moaning so loud.

When Wonpil fastens his pace, Younghyun can’t help but groans, Wonpil’s cock bouncing so haphazardly between their stomach, grazing their skin with dripping precum. The younger male looks so lost in his own pleasure and the sight itself throbbing his own cock on Wonpil’s inside in no time.

“Is it feels good, love?” He asks within Wonpil’s clouded mind and _heck_, how his husband looks even more beautiful with his wrecked state, body so flushed against each other. “Do you like it so far?”

Wonpil vaguely gave a nod and Younghyun actually didn’t care anymore. He thrusts up when Wonpil gradually slowing down his pace and the younger male shrieks with such a slight movement.

Younghyun’s name rolls so sinfully from Wonpil’s mouth when the older male snaps his hips shamefully hard and hits Wonpil’s sweet spot almost instantly. The younger male cries out for good because the continuous hitting becomes more abusive with Younghyun’s relentless hips thrusts against his inside. Wonpil becomes such a mess within time.

“_Ah-_ y-yes, hyung.” He wails when the stabs become impossibly deeper but somehow he couldn’t get enough of that, so he begs eventually. “_Ah-_ deeper, baby. Please.”

Younghyun didn’t know if he could go further than it seems but he is willing to try anyway. Wonpil muffled scream on Younghyun’s shoulder indicate that he did a really good job to please his husband, so he keeps such a pace for few moments before Wonpil become so tensed before him. He is too close to his edge eventually.

“Yes, love?” Younghyun asks within his ragged breath when he heard Wonpil muffled something. The younger male is sporting another shaky breath before giving his verbal answer to his husband.

“I’m – close, hyung.” He muffled another word. “I can’t –“

Younghyun is crashing their lips almost instantly, harsh and rough, unlike earlier. His hips snapping even harder than Wonpil could even imagine and he knows Younghyun is also coming to his edge. The older male growls when Wonpil’s walls clasp ever so tightly that his mind went blank and Wonpil can’t wait any longer. His body is so tensed whilst he spurting the endless white to their heated skin and wails on Younghyun’s shoulder.

The older male can’t help but burst on Wonpil’s inside almost seconds later that earned him a broken moan from his husband. Wonpil still hugs him tightly, literally clinging, before Younghyun bumps his own back to the mattress and hoists Wonpil down, detached himself after his flesh gone soft in a moment passed. Younghyun pulls Wonpil closer, calming down their rapid heartbeat for few moments before sporting such a contented smile.

After such a quick wash up, Younghyun is seen spooning his smaller frame husband and stealing a few kisses in between. Wonpil giggles lightly because somehow his feeling becomes much lighten after such past months. He decided that he’ll be opening up his feeling more to Younghyun and let go of his past gradually. There should be a time that Wonpil will genuinely fall in love with his own husband.

Even it will take years.

“You look the prettiest when you’re smiling, Wonpil,” Younghyun says softly and even Wonpil still felt a tug inside his heart, he decided to ignore it. He just kisses Younghyun back with such a light feeling.

“Hey, Younghyun hyung,” Wonpil calls in very quietly. “I think we should add a goodnight kiss after this.”

Younghyun smiles all too sweetly.

“Better you start quickly, Pil. I’m suddenly sleepy.”

Wonpil chuckles but obliges immediately. He puts a light peck on his husband's lips and gets his own in return.

“Goodnight, hyung.”

“Goodnight, love.” 

*

On the next quiet morning, Younghyun can’t help but finally ask. Wonpil burrows his head on the width of his husband’s chest, as the older male absentmindedly plays circles on Wonpil’s lower back. They hadn’t said anything since they woke up a few minutes ago on each other’s arm, breathing silently, basking peacefully at the moment. 

He thinks it’s time for them to come clean with something.

“Wonpil-ah, can I ask you a question?”

Wonpil looks up, a stretch of lips is apparent on his face as he snuggled closer, feet tangled within each other under the warmth of the thick blanket. “Yes?”

Younghyun clears his throat as he stares into his husband’s dark orbs. “It’s him, isn’t it?”

He asks with much certainty on his voice, as he noticed how Wonpil’s shoulders suddenly become tensed on his hold. “The guy we’ve met yesterday, Sungjin’s hyung friend, it’s him, isn’t it?”

Wonpil gulps dryly and pries his eyes anywhere but failed.

“Hyung, I can tell y–“

Younghyun quickly interjects. “No, I’m not mad at you, Wonpil-ah.” He smiles, ruffled Wonpil’s already messy hair. “Whatever happened in the past, stays in the past.” His voice sounds calm, comforting. “You could’ve chosen him, but you marry me, instead.” He says. “I can’t be thankful than I already am, love.”

Wonpil’s heart flinched. It hurts how his husband accepts everything as it is. Wonpil probably could run away that day, don’t care about the chaos that might ensues later and finally be with the love of his life forever, but he didn’t. He chose to marry the guy he barely knew for the sake of his family and hoped for nothing. Wonpil sacrificed so much—_so much_—but he didn’t know how he still becomes so lucky. 

“What if—_if_—I chose to run away and ditched my groom on the wedding day?”

Younghyun looks like he is thinking, but comes with a clever response as he smiles genuinely.

“I trust you to make a wise decision, after all, Wonpil.” He says. “Even though I barely knew you at the time of our wedding, but I believe you are a good guy. You loved with all your heart, which not everyone could possess such positivity. You’ve made the hardest choice in your life and I’d be such an asshole if I’m not trying to make you happy to the fullest.”

Wonpil smiles back and kisses him, softly. He hopes it can convey his feeling to the older male that he is trying to love Younghyun within their given time, quietly. His past is already past, no need to look back into it again, unless he needs to see how far he has been moving on his life. He believes that Jaehyung will also find his own happiness too, even in this lifetime, their happiness is not theirs to have with.

He moves on.

Everyone is.

**Author's Note:**

> finally,, youngfeel part >///<  
wonpil is happy with his choice, so jae will too  
and i hope you're happy too :)
> 
> thanks for reaching this end point,, kudos and comments are always appreciated

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [and if i open my heart again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179294) by [sapphireblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu)


End file.
